


Giving Up Control

by TheDoctorMulder



Series: Breaking Point [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMulder/pseuds/TheDoctorMulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctors experiment with a little bit of Dom/Sub and bondage. This story stands on it's own, you don't need to read the rest of the Breaking Point universe for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/gifts).



> Timeline: six months after The Next Doctor?
> 
> Pronunciation:  
> Choinchanta= chO in chan ta  
> cich- kitch

They had been on the planet Choinchanta, where there was supposed to be a lovely Winter festival, and Rose had wanted snow. They landed at the right time and place, and were having a great time. They watched someone making an ice sculpture with fire, took part in a snowball fight, and went ice skating. (Rose had done more ice falling than anything, but one of the Doctors always caught her).

While Rose was out on the ice with the Doctor in the blue suit and black trench coat, the other Doctor went to get them all some cich, which was a local hot chocolate like drink with a spice that tasted like cinnamon.

 _"I'm getting arrested_ ," both part humans heard a couple of minutes after the Gallifreyan man disappeared. Turned out, he licked the side of one of the cups to catch a drip, and one of the men thought he was being lewd.

A few hours later, when it was safe to do so, Rose and the Doctor snuck around a corner of the prison, following the directions that the other Doctor had given them after he was arrested. They came close to the cell, and Rose, who was in the lead, took out her sonic and popped open the lock.

She opened the door, and looked in. The Doctor was chained to the wall. His arms were spread out to the sides and above his head and his feet were planted firmly on the ground. His mouth had also been stuffed full of cloth. His coat, jacket, and trousers removed. Anything with a pocket, she realized. They must have found out just how much he had in those things and decided it was easier to take them.

"You know, Doctor, if ya wanted ta get chained up, all you 'ad ta do was ask," Rose told him, amused.

" _You've been spending far too much time with the Captain,_ " he accused mentally. There was no heat in it, and Rose thought that he was far too happy for being chained against a wall for hours. Of course, he was also getting out of said chains.

She came closer and reached up to unlock the cuffs from around his wrists. The Doctor's breath hitched as she did so. She pulled back and felt him with her empathy. There was confusion, relief, and boredom, but above all that, there was lust.

"You know, 'm starting to wonder if you deliberately ge' arrested," she teased.

" _Why would I do that?_ " he asked, baffled.

She never knew what made her do it. "Oh, Doctor, I think you've got a kink," she replied, flirtatiously. The Doctor's eyes widened, and Rose reached up and pulled the gag out of his mouth. He moved his jaw around a bit once the material was free.

"That's better," he said. "I do not have a kink, Rose Tyler," he denied. "Being chained up is usually a bad thing. Now are you gonna get me out of here?"

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. Mentally, she checked in with the other Doctor. _"How are we doing out there?_ "

 _"Good,"_ he replied. _"They haven't noticed anything yet._ " Rose told him what she was going to do, and felt his amusement. _"Have fun, but don't take too long,"_ he warned. She let him see and hear everything she did.

"Of course I'm sure about that," the Doctor in the room said to her. "I think I'd know if I had a kink."

Rose leaned in and whispered, "You're completely at my mercy right now, Doctor. I could do anythin'." She ran a finger down his chest and put her hand against his side as she leaned back in. "I could cause pleasure." She licked at the spot on his neck where the top button of his oxford was undone causing him to shudder. "I could cause pain." She took a nipple and gave it a light pinch. She was afraid to do more, not knowing what was acceptable.

He swallowed heavily and pulled at his chains a little. She felt the other Doctor's glee.

"Do you wan' me to free you?" she asked in an innocent voice.

The Doctor hesitated, then said, "Yes." He said he wanted out, she wasn't going to leave him there.

"So, do you have a kink, Doctor?" Rose questioned as she pointed the sonic at the locks holding his wrists.

The Doctor rubbed his wrists for a second and regarded her with his mouth open. "Maybe," he admitted after a second.

Rose grinned at him, mission accomplished. She was just about to turn around and leave the cell when the other Doctor warned them that they were found out and they needed to shift. The three of them ran back to the TARDIS.

"Aww, and I was looking forward to the cich," the Doctor complained when they dematerialized. Neither Rose, nor the other Doctor admitted that they had some when he was locked up and they were waiting to be able to break him out.

The half naked Doctor took the suit and coat from his counterpart and left the room. Rose, who had been turned on by what had started out as a little joke, followed him to their shared room.

As soon as she went through the door, the Doctor turned on her, wrapped his arms around her, and brought his lips to hers. They moved towards the bed, removing clothes as they went. Rose pushed him to the mattress and climbed on top of him, leaving little bites up his body as she went along.

He flipped them over and left little bite marks and kisses down her body until he got to the lace of her pants. He then got down on the floor, situated himself between her knees, and pulled her knickers off, then grabbed one of her legs and licked up it. When he got close to the spot where she really wanted him to be, he didn't tease her like he normally did, he just dove in, licking, sucking, and scraping his teeth against her.

Rose moaned in ecstasy and ground her hips against him. He chuckled and slid a couple of fingers inside of her, bending then in a beckoning motion. At her gasp, he resumed his ministrations with his tongue.

Rose reached down and grabbed a handful of his really soft, incredibly great hair, scratching his scalp a little as she did so. He moaned against her, and that little bit of vibration was enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh, my god!" she breathed out, the first words either of them had said since they left the console room. She clenched her fist in his hair, pulling it a little as he licked her through her orgasm.

When it was over, she let go of the Doctor's hair and let her hand fall to the bed as if it were boneless. He crawled up onto the bed from his position on the floor and laid down next to her, kissing her shoulder. He was poking into her thigh, rock hard and ready to go, but he gave her a moment to recover from her climax.

"You're so beautiful when you've just come," the Doctor said softly. "Not that you're not always beautiful, cos you are, but you've got this glow about you when you let loose," he hurriedly added. "Not that glow, either, like a happy glow," he said gesturing to her eyes. "Although, when your eyes have taken on that little gold tint to them, I know you've had a good time," he said, peering into her eyes.

Rose raised her eyebrow at his babble.

"Have I dug myself into a hole?" he wondered.

"Not yet." Rose laughed. She spotted his tie hanging off the edge of the bed and got up to get it. The Doctor saw what she went for and scooted up to the head of the bed, which had wrought iron posts. She took the silk tie with flowers on it and wrapped it around his wrists, gently, as they had been chained for a bit. They looked fine, but Rose knew from experience that just because they looked fine didn't mean they didn't hurt.

"Is that okay?" she asked after she tied the ends of the tie to a bar.

"Yep," he replied and leaned up to give her a kiss. When their lips met, she tasted herself on him. She started kissing down his neck, leaving a small bite mark on his pulse point that had the Doctor suck in a breath.

She took the tip of him into her mouth, working the rest of his length with her hand. The Doctor moaned and bucked his hips a little, shoving himself a bit deeper into her mouth. After a few more strokes, Rose crawled up him, situated herself over him, and took his length into her.

The Doctor sighed and tugged on his restraints a little. He loved running his hands over her, and now he was kept from doing that by the tie. Instead, he jerked his hips up to meet her thrusts.

"Amin mela lle, haba Arkytior," the Doctor babbled. "Ten'oio. N'uma asia ya amin olen. Vee' an vee' haba sydämemme." _I love you, my Rose. Forever. No matter who I am. As long as my hearts beat._ After six months of lessons, she was able to understand Gallifreyan enough to hold conversations. Their telepathic link helped a lot in allowing Rose to learn the language faster.

"I love you too, my Doctor," Rose replied in his language. Immediately, the Doctor growled at her and started trying to move his hips more. Rose ground down on him, hard and fast, reveling in the way he felt within her, as well as the way she felt around him, thanks to their link. It wasn't long before they both reached their climaxes together.

When Rose came to her senses, she undid the knots holding the Doctor's wrists and kissed them. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her until she went to sleep, humming a lullaby from his childhood.

XxXxXxXx

 _"Rose,"_ she heard the part human Doctor in her mind, _"your presence is requested in my bedroom."_ Well, that was new. Neither one of them had ever used their telepathy to summon her to the bedroom before. Nor were they ever that formal in speech unless they were being cheeky. As much out of curiosity as anticipation, she went.

Inside the room, she found the part human Doctor standing there waiting for her. He held a long rod with a piece of leather on the end in both hands.

"Is this another attempt to get a horse?" Rose asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Nope," the Doctor answered, popping his 'p.' "Wouldn't need one of these for a horse anyway."

"So, why've you got one of those horse rod things?" Rose wondered.

"Remember the other day on Choinchanta?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she questioned, wondering where this was going, until the Doctor pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket with a grin. "Oh!" she exclaimed in understanding. She immediately became apprehensive. "I dunno," she hedged.

"Oh, these aren't for you," the Doctor assured her.

"Are you saying you want to be at my mercy?" she said flirtatiously.

"Oh, these aren't for me, either," he replied. "Weelll, not this time, maybe later," he amended. "What do you think?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I knew I detected an unholy glee from you when I did that," she accused. The Doctor just gave her a huge grin in reply. "Why?"

"I learned how to give up control, it'll be good for him to learn that as well. And he seemed to enjoy it," the Doctor replied. Rose knew there was a bit more to it than that, but it was good enough for her. The other Doctor had enjoyed it.

"Shouldn't we ask him first?" she wondered.

"Oh, he'll say yes," the Doctor replied, waving the riding crop.

"Okay, we can try," Rose said slowly, still a little iffy about it, but if the other Doctor wanted that, she'd give it a try.

"I'll say yes to what?" They heard from the open door. The Doctor with two hearts stood there, looking at the co conspirators. He noticed the riding crop and handcuffs in his twin's hands and said, "Ah."

"This wasn' my idea," Rose told him.

"Oh, I know exactly who the instigator of _this_ is," the Doctor acknowledged with a piercing look at his part human counterpart. "It's always _you_."

"Yep, but I don't hear you complaining," the part human replied with a smirk.

"Maybe you should be the one in handcuffs," the Doctor in brown said. He walked forward, pulled the handcuffs and whip out of his counterpart's hands, and handed the whip to Rose. "I'll try anything once. Wellll, almost anything, but you really don't want to hear about that," he amended.

"What do I do?" Rose queried.

"Whatever you want, your rules, you're in charge," the Doctor in blue replied. "First, though, we need to decide on a safe word."

"A word used to tell the Dom that things have gone too far, right?" Rose asked, just to be sure. She knew a little bit about how this was supposed to go, courtesy of one Captain Jack Harkness and his stories. The Doctors both nodded. "What word do we use?"

"Pears," the Time Lord volunteered automatically. "No, no, no, not that. Oh, I know! Raxacoricofallapatorius!" he exclaimed. Rose scrunched up her nose while the other Doctor chuckled.

"Don't ya think that's a bit long for a safe word?" Rose asked.

"Clom?" the part human said. "One syllable," he added.

"Works for me," the other Doctor agreed.

Rose looked down at the whip in her hands. Could she really hit the Doctor if he didn't obey? She was glad of her drunken questioning of Jack.

"Give him an order," the Doctor wearing blue prompted.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"He's gonna be the bottom, you're gonna be the top, and I'm gonna sorta coach you," he replied. He went over to the plush chair in the corner, sat down with a leg over the arm, and watched them in anticipation.

The Time Lord looked at her expectantly. Okay, if he wanted orders, orders he'd get. She slipped into her Commander Tyler persona. She took the cuffs from him and laid them on the bedstand, then turned back to him.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at the bed. The Doctor in brown went over to it and perched on the edge. Rose's brain was working furiously, trying to come up with the rules of their game. Finally, it came to her, the one thing that the Doctor would have trouble doing.

"You will not speak, beyond 'Yes, Madam Rose,' or 'No, Madam Rose,' unless otherwise told to," she ordered. "You will not like the consequences," she added quickly.

She heard the Doctor in blue chuckle from his chair and mutter, "Good luck with that."

"Oi! I can so be quiet," the Time Lord protested.

"Proving my point, Dumbo," the part human Doctor chided him. She looked over at the other Doctor, who mimed using the whip.

"Didn't I jus' tell ya not to speak?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Madam Rose," the Time Lord responded.

"Didn' I just say there would be consequences?" she queried.

"Yes, Madam Rose," he replied.

"Stand up and take three steps forward," she commanded. When the Doctor did so, she walked around him. With a small flick of her wrist, she brought the leather tip of the whip against his bum in a light swat.

"Harder," the other Doctor called out.

"Will work up to it," she replied.

"Fair enough," he acquiesced with a nod.

Rose laid the riding crop down at the foot of the bed and went back around to the Doctor's front. He had a small smile on his face. Seeing that reassured her that this was okay.

"Are you going to speak out of turn again?" she questioned.

"No, Madam Rose," the Doctor spoke. He was following the rules, so she decided to reward him.

"You're learnin'," she praised and pulled him down to give him a kiss. The Doctor went to put his arms around her, like he always did, but she pulled away before he could. "Take off that jacket," she told him.

The Doctor did so with a smirk. She already knew he was amused by this, but he was now showing it. Time to do something about it.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" she accused, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

The Doctor grinned and replied, "Oh, yes, I-" then he closed his mouth quickly.

"Uh oh, you've done it now," the other Doctor jeered from his chair.

Both Rose and the Doctor in brown glanced over at the part human Doctor. He sat upright and had leaned forward, anticipation etched over his features. He genuinely wanted to watch his other self get whipped. Rose picked up the riding crop from the bed and turned to the Time Lord Doctor, who was now glaring at his twin.

"You will ignore him," she ordered the man standing. "And you will be silent unless you have something to contribute," she told the one sitting down, pointing the leather tipped stick at him. He did the zipping his mouth motion and grinned. She turned back to the Time Lord, who was now looking at her with a lot less amusement, and a bit of lust.

"Last time was a warning. Turn around, face the bed, and put your hands on it," she directed. The Doctor did as he was told.

Rose flicked her wrist and gave him a swat with the whip that was a bit harder than the previous one. She felt the other Doctor's arms encircle her from behind. He planted a kiss on her cheek and ran his hand down her arm to the wrist holding the whip. Together, he swung their arms up and down a couple of times. On the last swing down, he didn't pull up. The whip hit the brown pinstripe covered bum in front of them harder than before.

"Relax, you're not gonna hurt him. Watch this," he whispered in her ear. He gently took the whip from Rose and brought it down against his counterpart's rear end with a crack.

The Doctor jumped a little and moaned, confirming what the part human told her, that he liked it. She felt gratification from the man holding her just before he pulled back and returned to his chair.

"Stand up an' face me," she demanded. The Doctor did as he was told and turned around to face her. "Are you gonna do it again?" she asked, looking him right in his darkened eyes.

"No, Madam Rose," he responded, his voice thick.

"Good boy," Rose praised. She started undoing the buttons of his oxford. The Doctor loosened his tie a little in preparation for removing it, but Rose stopped him. "Leave the tie and remove the rest of your clothes," she ordered.

The Doctor did as he was told without comment. While he was stripping, she looked to the other Doctor, who was looking a little disappointed.

 _"What's wrong?"_ she asked him mentally.

 _"He's behaving better than I expected,"_ he grumbled.

 _"Admit it, you just want to watch him get in trouble,"_ Rose accused.

The part human's smirk was all the answer she needed.

 _"You want some too?"_ she asked.

 _"Yes, Madam Rose,"_ he replied, obediently.

"Get over here," she ordered him out loud, just as the other Doctor finished stripping to nothing but his tie. The Time Lord took a step forward, but then realized that she wasn't speaking to him and moved back to where he was.

The Doctor in blue stood up and made to move toward her, but she stopped him by adding to her order.

"Crawl over here," she demanded. "You've been far too cheeky."

A quick glance at the Time Lord showed him to be trying very hard not to smile at his twin crawling on the floor towards them. When the Doctor in blue got to her, he sat upright on his heels and waited with a gleam in his eyes.

"Stay there and strip," she commanded. He started to obey.

She turned her attention back to the other Doctor.

Rose grabbed his tie and pulled it, using it as a leash to bring him closer to her. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue, then scraped her teeth across it. At the Doctor's groan, she bit down on it, gently, as there was no fun in drawing blood. She then moved to the other nipple and did the same.

"Go get... three ties. No, five, just in case," Rose ordered him after both nipples were hardened from her ministrations.

When he went to go do that, Rose stepped in front of the part human. She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back a bit to look into his eyes. His cock twitched when she did it, and Rose wondered just how long he'd been wanting to do this.

"You've been very naughty," she informed him. "Baitin' 'im into going against my rules." She tugged on his hair once, pulling his head forward, causing a little hiss to escape his mouth. "Hands and knees," she ordered. She let go of his mane as soon as he leaned forward to do so. She retrieved the whip and ran it down his back.

Movement caught her attention. She looked up to see the other Doctor watching them with a smirk. Five silk ties of various colors and patterns dangling in his hands, and one tied around his neck. She gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

"Hang them on the 'eadboard and come 'ere," she told him, running the riding crop over the other man's rear. She then flicked the rod, bringing the leather part at the end against his bare bottom with a loud smack. The Doctor jumped and whimpered as a pink mark appeared.

"Do you need another to get the point across?" she asked him.

"Yes, Madam Rose," he breathed out. Rose knew he liked it, she could feel that he liked it. She flicked the whip again to make a matching mark on his other cheek. The Doctor flinched and whimpered again, and Rose dropped down to her knees to rub the marks.

She moved one of her hands around to his front, circled the base of him with her hand, and stroked the erect shaft, all the way from the base to the tip and back again. His hips jerked with the motion. After a few strokes, Rose stopped and stood up.

"Stay there," she ordered.

Rose turned to the Time Lord and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to her level. "You've been a very, very good boy," she said in a throaty voice. She kissed him, and let go of his tie, running her hands up his arm. She initiated their telepathic link fully, and the Doctor groaned and went to wrap his arms around her again. She took his hands, bringing them to the button on her jeans. The Doctor undid the button, slid the zip down, and pushed her jeans over her hips, bringing her knickers with them.

He licked his lips as he did so, and Rose felt his stray thought about his tongue, a thought which she wholeheartedly agreed with. She pulled off her shirt and bra, then grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into a kneeling position.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "The two of you are so ready to see the other one get punished. Work together to pleasure me. Start at my ankles," she commanded. Both Doctors came forward and kissed her ankles, then slowly moved up her legs. Kissing up and down her body was something the Two hearted Doctor really enjoyed. The other one moved up her leg faster.

"I said, 'together,'" she told him, swatting him on the top of his head.

He glanced over at the other one, who smiled against her leg, before he moved back down to the level his Gallifreyan counterpart was. The pair moved up her legs slowly, building anticipation from all three of them as they went higher.

When they got to her thighs, she discovered that they had a bit of a problem. How were they both going to get in there? Luckily, they were ahead of her in this realization. Together, they each lifted a leg and put it on their shoulders. The motion made it so that Rose had to lean back. They then easily kissed up her thighs to her curls.

She moaned in pleasure as first one Doctor, then the other licked her. They easily fell into a rhythm. It was only about 15 seconds in, that Rose laid down all the way and just let them have at her. Then the rhythm changed. Suddenly, both Doctors had their tongues on her at the same time, each licking to a side. She leaned up and watched her Doctors licking her in fascination. Their tongues brushed against each other. She paid attention to the feelings she received from the two of them, and realized that they didn't care.

She felt the part human reach for his manhood and rub it. "Don't touch yourself," she mandated when she felt the wave of pleasure come from him. He immediately removed his hand from himself and curled it around the outside of her thigh.

It wasn't very long at all before she came hard. The part human moved his attention to her thigh and let his other self take over at her core. The Time Lord lapped at her for a few seconds, then sat back, looking at her expectantly, and a little impatiently.

"Patience," she chided him breathlessly. When she could move again, she sat back up and looked at the two men. "That was good, really good, and unexpected," she praised them. "You both deserve a reward." They both smiled at that. The Time Lord licked his lips, and the part human's shaft jumped again.

"You both want a reward, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Madam Rose," They both responded at once.

"You both can stand up, but stay here," she pointed to the Doctor that was completely bare of all cloth.

Rose stood up and grabbed the tie of the Doctor who was wearing one. She brought him around to the side of the bed he usually slept on. "Lay down and put your hands up by the bars," she told him.

"Hand me the cuffs and one tie," she directed the other Doctor, who immediately did so.

She took one of the Time Lord's wrist and put the cuffs on it, then attached the other one to the corner of the headboard. She wrapped the tie around his other wrist and tied it to the iron bar in the middle of the headboard.

"Is that okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, Madam Rose," he responded, voice thick.

"Amin mela lle, haba Doctor," Rose whispered. She leaned down and kissed him, tasting herself faintly on his lips. When she pulled back, he leaned up with her. She pushed him back down with a laugh and ran her hand down his chest, along the center, until she got to his member. She ran her hand up and down him, watching his face.

She'd meant to only rub him a little, but she couldn't resist and took him in her mouth, sucking him a little. He made groaning noises deep in his throat, then whispered, "Oh, yessss."

Rose immediately pulled back from the Doctor an smacked his hip. "I didn't tell you you could talk yet," she admonished. "I was gonna fuck you first, too." She held her hand out to the other Doctor and said, "Tie." Immediately, one landed in her hand. She shoved it in his mouth, looked over at the completely naked Doctor, who was grinning, and smiled at him. He'd anticipated her command.

She walked around the bed to his side and kissed him, letting him wrap his arms around her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, then Rose broke away and told him to get on the bed. She took two more of the ties hanging from the corner post, wrapped them around his wrists, and attached them to the bars of the headboard in the same manner as his counterpart.

"Okay?" she checked to be sure.

"Yes, Madam Rose," he replied. She kissed him and straddled him, taking him into her in one smooth movement. She began bouncing and rocking on him. He laid there, making noises in his throat and watching her.

The other Doctor made little noises as well. Her leg touched his and his hand was clasped with his counterpart's. The cheeky boy was getting everything they both felt, though not as intensely as they were feeling it. His eyes were riveted to the spot where she and his twin were joined, watching him slide in and out of her.

She took pity on him, and with a little contortion (made possible thanks to her daily training), she took him in her mouth. Instantly, he let her feel everything he was feeling as well.

The position didn't allow Rose to move much, so both of them took over much of the motion. With the telepathy added to the mix, it wasn't long before they all came at once.

After a few seconds, Rose undid the cuffs and ties from both men, checked their wrists, and laid down between them. The Doctor with one heart started laughing.

"That was fun," he said, chuckling.

"Really like that, did ya?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes," he replied happily. "You can dominate me anytime."

"How about you?" Rose asked the other Doctor.

"That was fun," he replied. "I enjoy being tied up and whipped, but I'm not too sure about the entire being dominated part. I mean it's okay, but I think I'm far too dominant myself to enjoy it fully."

He'd made great strides in the communication about personal issues front. Rose stroked his cheek."I figured as much. You wanna be the top sometime?" she asked.

"I'll try anything once," he answered. Rose giggled at his answer.

"It's a good thing we're both Switches," the other Doctor said to Rose.

"And how do you know that term?" Rose asked.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can talk to Jack, you know," he admitted.

"He's corrupting you," the Time Lord accused.

"Yep," the part human replied happily.

Rose snuggled in between the two of them, exhausted and happy.


End file.
